


Palaeontological Dating

by muridae



Category: Primeval, Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muridae/pseuds/muridae
Summary: Sam and Dean trapped inPrimeval.Written for the "Kripke Started It" Changing Channels Free For All Meme.





	Palaeontological Dating

"Can you even _spell_ palaeontology, Dean?"

Dean pushed a stack of haphazardly piled papers aside on the desk before answering. The top one, a thesis by one C. Temple, slid off and into the wastepaper basket. Ignoring it, he lifted first one foot then the other up onto the desk to occupy the space he'd just cleared. Crossing his legs at the ankle, he leaned back in his chair, lifting the front legs off the ground. Settled comfortably, he smirked up at Sam. "Depends. Are we talking British or American?"

Sam paused in his pacing and rested a hand on the window sill, looking out across the green lawns and concrete edifices of a modern university campus. "Better be British, under the circumstances."

"Yeah. Well, we know where we are. And roughly when. Professor Cutter's office at Central Metropolitan University. Didn't exist after the timeline got screwed, so this must be some time in season one. Oh, there's an extra 'a'."

"But Dean... dinosaurs? Really?"

"You'd better believe it," confirmed Dean. "Bit of a jump in weight class, maybe, but I reckon we can take them. After demons and douchebag angels, how hard can they be?"

Sam rubbed his eyes. He looked like he had a headache. "Okay. Brief me on the rest. Before someone comes in and finds us here."

"Well, I think you're Cutter. Academic and maverick hero, boldly venturing through anomalies into the prehistoric past where no man has gone before. Good luck with the psychotic ex-wife though. You can certainly pick 'em, Sam."

"Psychotic?"

"Whole buckets of crazy. Trust me on this."

Sam shuddered. "Maybe she won't show up."

"She'll show up," said Dean confidently. "In fact, she already has." He waved in the direction of the desk. "The ammonite doesn't lie. Nice and fresh. Probably arrived today." The chair returned to all four legs as he put his feet to the ground and leaned forward to peer over the sea of paperwork. "Is it still wriggling?"

Sam picked up a pen, and tapped the protective spiral shell that housed the extinct marine creature. "It's not coming out any more, anyway."

"It's not all bad though. Season one. Claudia Brown. Pretty, doe-eyed Claudia Brown. Cutter was so taken by her that he couldn't stop talking about her for two seasons after she blipped out of existence. He probably wouldn't have stopped then, but he died - I mentioned the crazy ex-wife, didn't I? We'd better hope we get out of here before season three starts.

"Think I must be Stephen Hart. Which reminds me that we _actually_ need to bail on the holodeck before the end of season two. Other than that, it's all good. I get to hold the occasional test tube for you. I get to hunt and track. I get to carry guns, in England - tranq guns mostly, but I figure we can slip a few salt rounds in there too. I get to flirt with the perky blonde zookeeper..."

Sam makes a bitch-face across the desk at him.

"... _and_ the psychotic ex-wife too, come to that. What? She's actually kind of hot when she's not trying to kill you."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 10 November 2009.


End file.
